Over the last few years mobile communications apparatuses, such as mobile phones, have evolved from being just communications devices to being handheld multimedia devices. In comparison to earlier mobile communications apparatuses more recent mobile communications apparatuses have larger screens, more memory, more computational power. Some mobile communications apparatuses even comprises image capturing devices arranged to capture both still images and video sequences having a resolution of several megapixel per image.
In combination with higher memory capacity and computational power this enables image processing to take place on the mobile communications apparatus itself instead of on a dedicated computer running dedicated image processing tools. Furthermore, although powerful, dedicated image processing tools may be complex and as such have a high learning curve for the user. It may therefore be desirable for the user to be able to perform advanced image processing directly on the mobile communications apparatuses, i.e. without having to resort to using a dedicated computer or to spend time learning how to use complex tools.